Pieśni Powrotu, tom 7
Pieśni Powrotu, tom 7 Treść Pieśni Powrotu Tom 7 Opowieść o Jorrvaskr Kiedy wreszcie prawowicie przynależny Saarthal został odzyskany, a mordercze elfy wypędzone do swych wyniosłych miast, wielki Ysgramor odwrócił się i wydał z siebie przeraźliwy okrzyk bojowy, który poniósł się echem po wszystkich oceanach. Pozostali spośród Pięciuset dołączyli do wiwatu na cześć zwycięstwa i lamentu za poległych towarzyszy. Podobno słychać go było na odległych i chłodnych zielonych brzegach Atmory, a przodkowie dowiedzieli się, że nadszedł czas przemierzyć morza. Kiedy echa wybrzmiały i utonęły w ciszy, wszyscy w oczekiwaniu kolejnego przykazania obrócili wzrok ku Ysgramorowi, który niósł błogosławiony Wuuthrad. Swoimi płucami, z których wydobywała się rykiem wściekłość ludzkości, nakazał im kontynuować marsz, by podstępni Merowie poznali przerażenie, które sprowadzili na siebie swymi podstępami. - Idźcie naprzód, w głąb nowej krainy - ryknął. - Wypędźcie nikczemników z ich próżniaczych pałaców. Zmuście ich do nędzy i znoju, by widzieli w swoich zdradach największy grzech przeciwko naszemu gatunkowi. Nie miejcie litości. Nie okazujcie dobroci. Oni nie mieliby ani nie okazaliby ich względem was. (Nasz wielki przodek wydał ten rozkaz, gdyż nie rozumiał jeszcze proroctwa Dwóch Węży, według którego musiał zginąć, nie poznawszy prawdziwego przeznaczenia swojego rodu.) Słysząc to, kapitanowie przywołali do siebie swoje załogi. Zarządzili: stąd pójdziemy naprzód. Niech drużyna każdego okrętu ruszy swoją drogą, powierzając los jasnemu słońcu. Podczas nocnej uczty odnowiono Przysięgę Towarzyszy, a każdy z Pięciuset (tak wciąż się nazywali na cześć tarcz roztrzaskanych w Saarthal) przyrzekł być bratem tarczownikiem lub siostrą tarczowniczką każdemu z atmorskiego rodu, kogo los postawi na jego drodze. Gdy od wschodu poczęły wyciągać się czerwone dłonie brzasku, Pięciuset Towarzyszy Ysgramora rozdzieliło się, by ruszyć swoimi drogami, żeglując teraz po lądzie wśród kamiennych fal o grzbietach z drzew przetaczających się po ich dwunożnych kadłubach. Pierwsza od przebywającej na lądzie floty odłączyła się załoga Jorrvaskr, złożona z najbliższych przyjaciół Ysgramora. Jej kapitanem był Jeek znad Rzeki, nazwany tak przez samego Herolda jeszcze w czasach chwalebnie spędzonej młodości. Budując swój lśniący kadłub, wezwał do pomocy Menro i Manwe, którzy nieśli teraz rodzime drewno poprzez tę nową krainę, zwaną Tamriel. Do najzacieklejszych zaliczał się Tysnal (Dwukrotnie Nazwany) oraz Terr, jego bliźniak i brat tarczownik, o którego obwodzie nigdy nie mówiono mu w twarz. Byli też inni - Meksim Wędrowiec, Brunl (Walczący Drugą Ręką) oraz Yust Uśmiechnięty. Oni i inni złożyli przysięgę Jeekowi i ruszyli w zacienione miejsca, w które nie dotarło jeszcze słońce. Podróżowali na południe pieszo i na grzbietach zwierząt. Znajdowali elfy, ale nie wiadomo, jak przebiegały te bitwy. Stan liczebny załogi Jorrvaskr nie zmniejszał się, tak przebiegli byli w walce, a ich umysły były ostre jak ich ostrza. Raz, gdy słońce stało w najwyższym punkcie, Jonder Malutki, który biegł z przodu, wbiegł na wzgórze, by opowiedzieć, co widać. Jego wzrok dostrzegł pośród bezkresnej równiny pomnik ptaka, z którego oczu i dzioba buchały płomienie. Kiedy jego bracia i siostry weszli na wzgórze, również ujrzeli okazały pomnik, ale zmartwili się, gdyż aż po horyzont nie widać było elfich osad. - To niestosowne - powiedział Kluwe, który był znany jako Loate, gdy ukrywał twarz. - Czy ten rozległy teren nie nadaje się pod uprawę? Czemu na wskroś plugawe elfy nie wykorzystały go i nie ujarzmiły? - Zapytali wtedy pojmane elfy (a było ich wiele), czemu nie odpowiadały im te równiny. Jednak nawet jeńcy, którzy nie stracili jeszcze języków, nie mogli powiedzieć nic na temat doliny. Spoglądali bojaźliwie na skrzydlatego kolosa, a z ich paplaniny wojownicy z Jorrvaskr dowiedzieli się, że był on starszy od samych elfów. O tych, którzy wykuli go z kamienia, nic nie było wiadomo, lecz powiadano, że jest w nim magia niemal tak stara, jak Nirn, pozostałość z czasów, gdy bogowie próbowali stworzyć w Mundusie raj przed rozbiciem Lorkhana. Załoga Jorrvaskr, pierwsza pośród wielu, poganie i przodkowie nas wszystkich, nie bała się żadnych opowieści i bogów. Mało tego, jeśli elfy czegoś się bały, oni przyswoiliby to sobie. I tak ponownie zaczęła się praca Menro i Manwe, a ich gorliwe ręce znowu zabrały się do obróbki drewna z Atmory, które przyniosło ich tu przez morze, tak że ich okręt stał się ich schronieniem i nie opuścili doliny do końca swych dni. Tak oto rozpoczęła się budowa Wielkiego Miasta, otoczonego nurtem Białej Rzeki, prowadzona rękami umiłowanych przez Ysgramora, zaledwie dwudziestu dwóch z wielkich Pięciuset Towarzyszy. de:Lieder der Rückkehr, Band VII en:Songs of the Return, Vol 7 es:Cantares del regreso: Volumen 7 fr:Chants du Retour, Vol 7 ru:Песни возвращения, том 7 Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki